What We Are: A Circex Collection
by KandiLips
Summary: Just an adorable little collection of Circex drabbles. C: Rated T for safety.
1. Déjà vu

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey, everyone! Okay, this is my first Generator Rex collection of one-shots, so I have like NO experience with this kinda stuff for this kinda show. Well, I sorta... KINDA do, but, ughh, enough with my rambling, time to get this show on the road! Okay, first chapter's a short one, but it DOESN'T mean it isn't any good. ENJOY!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**In a perfect world, I would own Man Of Action, therefore owning Generator Rex and alllll of its total amazingness! But, unfortunately, there is NO such thing as a perfect world...darn...**_

…_**...**_

NOBODY'S POV:

"You know," Rex began, staring down intently at the mysterious, dark haired girl as he danced with her, the pulsing, multicolored dance club lights showering down a magnificent array of colors in the inky darkness of the room. "I swear I remember you from somewhere. Have we met before?" Something about this strange, beautiful girl struck him as familiar, like he was experiencing a déjà vu. And at the same time, the entire mystery of her and who she was made him long to pull the party mask from her face...

"I don't think so." Circe breathed deeply, her mind distant with thought. The boy seemed like someone she had met _years _ago, like she already knew who she was. She felt like his face had just been pulled out from her past and into the future, even though his face was covered by a mask. She just felt like she could make truthful connections between the boy and someone she had known, maybe even loved. She just couldn't help herself from being drawn into him, her strong curiosity eager to know more.

And as the two teens swayed there on the dance floor in their relaxed, slow dance, they couldn't help feeling _so _many mixed emotions for one another: longing, curiosity, and budding feelings of love flowing through their minds and over-whelming their thoughts.

And then finally, Circe and Rex couldn't stand it anymore. Simultaneously, the two reached up to pull off each others masks, both giving permission for the other to do so at the same time.

And what they both saw under each others masks made them gasp and back away, their hearts pounding like drums in their chests and confusion surging through their minds.

Because they both saw each other.

…_**...**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Hahahaha, oh, what a corny ending. Oh, well. I never fail to surprize myself, that's for sure. Okay! So that's all for now- I promise to update more soon! Review if you love me... or even if you don't. **__**Honestly, I don't care. Kay, bye!**_


	2. CPR

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Guess who's back? If you just guessed Michael Jackson, then sorry, but you're extremely wrong, and unfortunately may need to go see a psychiatrist, because he ain't living no more. Haha, well ANYWAYS, it's been like forever since I've updated this; so let's stir up a little bit of fluffy Circex perfection, shall we? To the lab! (Evil music playing) God, I gotta lay off the sugar.**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**If I owned Generator Rex, I'd kidnap Bobo Haha and make him my pet monkey. But guess what? NOT GONNA HAPPEN.**_

* * *

Nobody's POV:

"Hey." Circe strode into the room, her red-highlighted, ebony hair swaying restlessly against her back as she dropped down breezily onto the couch beside Rex.

When she received no answer, the girl watched him more closely; tilting her head this way and that as she sought out the reason for his sudden muteness. "You... okay?"

"Hmmm? _Oh,_ uhuh. Yeah. YUP." Rex mumbled stupidly all at once, his gaze only glued to one thing: the massive, half-eaten pack of Skittles he was currently snacking down on with a most astoundingly gleeful expression.

"Well, no offense, but you look kinda... sick. Maybe you should cut down on your candy-intake." The girl muttered worriedly, reaching out soundlessly to snag the bag away from Rex's grasp.

"Maybe _you_ should stop posing as the Skittles police." The dark-eyed teen snapped back in response, shrinking away into an isolated corner of the couch, his arms coiling protectively around his snack.

"Okay, look, Rex. We can play games, or you can hand over the candy like a good little boy." Circe pushed teasingly, her gaze agleam with a confusing mixture of mockery and worry, both aimed towards Rex.

"Hmm... let me think... _nope."_ The boy rolled his eyes as he continued to munch.

And with every fruity bite of the candy, Circe watched in horror as Rex grew more and more antsy. First, his knees started trembling; a tremble that soon began to creep to other lengths of the teen's body, such as his feet and hands. Then, Rex's breathing commenced to quicken; his lungs working so fast that the boy almost passed out.

And Circe couldn't take it anymore, she had to do _something _to snap him out of it. He was experiencing the worst sugar rush she'd ever seen. Slowly and steadily, the teen outstretched her arm to grab the Skittles...

"WHAT do you think you're doing?" Rex hissed, pulling them away once more.

"Trying to be a good girlfr... a good _friend_ and help." The dark-haired girl blushed a deep scarlet as she stumbled over her words. "Seriously, Rex, you look like you're going to drop dead on the floor." Circe knitted her brows together in concern.

"Aww, you'd miss me." The brown-eyed boy grinned down at her goofily.

"Yeah! I mean, I uh... _no!_ No, Rex, I... wouldn't." Circe's startled gaze widened as her voice box seemed to control itself once again. "I just... know that um..." She stared down at her boot-protected toes, scratching the back of her head in total embarrassment. _"...Bobo_ would... miss you."

"Ha! Yeah, right." Rex's amused eyes met those of the girl perched next to him. "Anyways, they're just Skittles! What could they possibly do to kill me?"

And Rex shouldn't have asked.

Because about another ten minutes into eating the fruity candy, Rex began to squirm. But not just any ordinary squirm; no, he started to _writhe,_ his body tumbling overboard and onto the carpet where he continued to do so.

"REX?" Circe gasped, staring down in terror as he began choking; choking on the small, colorful candy pieces with the happy little logo of: "Taste The Rainbow." Which, totally _did not_ fit this extremely frightening situation.

Heart racing, The girl dropped to the floor, tears beginning to drip from her big, black eyes as she heard Rex's heartbeat slow to a near still; a horrid sign that he might actually be dying...

She had to revive him; CPR was just the only way she knew how to.

Without even pausing to think, Circe crashed her lips down on Rex's; pushing full breaths of air into his lungs, her mind whirling in a terrified, shocked trance. Shaking, she lifted her lips from his; tilting her head to bring her ear down on Rex's chest, gasping as she heard the fading heartbeat...

"Come on, Rex! " Circe pleaded, her voice in near hysterics. "Don't do this to me! Please!"

And the desperate teen began to follow a pattern; blowing air into his lips, then pausing to listen to his heartbeat and breathing. There was no one to call for help, and, if she left Rex's side, Circe feared he'd pass away before she could get back.

"_Please."_ She implored in a light whisper, her body trembling with fear as she once more brought her lips down on Rex's...

And suddenly, his body wasn't so still anymore; his strong arms winding tightly around her like steel barricades as they kept her stuck to the boy like glue, his lips beginning to move ferociously against hers as the teen pulled Circe into a kiss.

And it was then that it dawned on Circe; Rex had tricked her. Rex had tricked her, and she'd fallen right into his little trap.

And she _loved_ it. She loved him. All she could think about doing was kissing Rex back with such a burning intensity that it made her heart threaten to explode. And even then; she wouldn't have even cared, let alone noticed. Because Rex was all she could think about, all she could ever want. And now he was right there, in her arms, _making out_ with her on the floor.

God, she didn't see that one coming.

And Rex loved it so much his brain ached. The amazing sensation of their bodies pressed together so tightly that they could hardly breathe, the pleasant shivers he endured when Circe ran her fingertips up and down his back in a calming manner... it was all enough to make him go crazy and just want more. Because he'd always want more. Rex would _always _want Circe. He leaned in further to deepen the kiss, his heart hammering like drums in his chest.

And suddenly, the two split apart for fresh air, bolting upright and just gazing at each other with embarrassed, bewildered expressions as they struggled to catch their breaths.

After a seemingly never-ending stare down, Circe finally found words to speak. "You tricked me." She began, her voice soft yet firm. "I thought you were dying, so I gave you CPR, and the _whole_ time, you were just fine, and then, you kissed me." She drew herself closer to him, her eyes piercing into his with utmost anger and spite. "Let's do it _again." _The raven-haired girl suddenly grinned unexpectedly, watching with pleasure-filled eyes as Rex returned the grin, leaning in eagerly to crash his lips back down on Circe's and push her hungrily back down again into the floor.

_**

* * *

**__**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Betcha didn't see that one coming, now, did ya? Haha, I just LOVE Circex, soooo many fun writing opportunities. Okay, I'm out. Review if ya liked! Bye!**_


	3. Real vs Flawless

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

'_**Kay, here's a quick, little chapter that I just couldn't keep outta my head. Enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Don't own, wish I did, no way wish can come true, end of story... errrr, this story. You know what I mean.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's POV:

"Oh my god, you are sooo hot," The raven-haired girl droned brainlessly out-loud to the picture of the buff skater guy on her magazine cover. "So, soooo hot!"

Circe was alone, all sprawled out on the smooth, sun-heated beach as she kept her stunned, dark gaze glued to the tall, muscled body that she was currently "ooohing and awwwing" over. And whatever she did, she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

He was like her dream guy. No, _better_ than her dream guy.

But still, and even though he was pure perfection, she couldn't help but think about someone who was even better than this essence of excellence.

Because he was so much more than just a fake, model-type celebrity. No, he was a _real _person, one who understood her for who she is, and as far as she knew, maybe even loved her.

And a flawless kind of guy like this? He'd never understand her, much less love her.

And that took away drastically from the way that she viewed the magazine guy.

She took a few moments to ponder over her thoughts, and then re-worded her previous statement towards the boy on the magazine.

"You're still hot," She spoke a little _too_ loudly to the skater boy. "But, you're not as hot as Rex."

And little did Circe know that Rex was standing right behind her.

"Hah!" The dark-haired boy yelled so loud that Circe nearly jumped ten feet. "I _knew_ you liked me!"

The midnight-eyed girl blushed a deep crimson.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Haha, poor Circe. She had no clue. Okay, if you liked it, then scroll on down and click away at that spectacular review button. It works miracles. Lol- laterz!**_


	4. Chest Hair

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**This collection is in GREAT need of an update, so here it is! Hope ya like!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**As much as I wish I owned Gen. Rex, I sadly do not. 'Nough said.**_

* * *

Author's POV:

"Hey, Circe? Do girls like chest hair on a guy?"

The mysterious, raven-haired girl glanced up from reading her novel, bewilderment etched into her facial expression.

The two teens were sitting together on a park bench, and they had been strolling around the town aimlessly all day. Rex was ferociously licking at a quadruple-scoop chocolate ice cream cone, (which Circe still did not believe that he could finish) and Circe was thirty two pages into her book, which was about a boy and a girl who could not be together because they were on different sides of a war.

_Go figure._

Still slightly shocked by Rex's random comment, she forced a little smile to quirk her lips and her dark eyes met his. "Depends on the girl."

"Well, do _you _like chest hair on a guy? Because, you know… I could easily grow some overnight…" The ebony-haired boy suddenly became very aware of his chest, and he stuck it out in a very cocky manner and stared down at it, even though he was wearing a shirt.

Circe laughed at this, and tucked a long, stray strand of her midnight-shaded hair back behind her ear. "Rex… no. I don't like chest hair, and even if I did, I don't like guys based on their looks." She closed her book with a light thud. "I like guys that are sweet, and kind, and lots of fun to be around with. Ones that make me smile and laugh and know how to have a good time." Then she grinned at Rex, who sometime while she was talking had finished his entire ice cream cone. "Of course, looks _do_ help."

Rex suddenly snorted as a gang of muscular, macho looking guys strutted past the two teens, their arrogant gazes washing over Circe's body with approval in their expressions.

"I'll bet you'd like one of _those _guys." The dark-eyed boy scoffed glumly, his gaze drifting to stare down at his sneakers.

"Nah, they're not my type." Circe watched the group of boys with thorough discontentment. "Anyways, I kinda, sorta already like someone…" Her sentence trailed off as her eyes flickered up to look at Rex, hopeful that he'd get what she was hinting at.

But he didn't.

"Is it Noah? God, I KNEW it was him! That sneaky little…" Rex blustered furiously, but only for a moment, as Circe slid her hand underneath his chin and softly kissed his cheek, totally catching the boy off-guard. His hand flew up to the spot where she had kissed him, his expression completely stunned and his body motionless.

Circe shook her head with amusement as she got to her feet. "You're lucky you're cute, Rex." She smirked wryly before walking away, leaving one completely dumbfounded, teenage boy to stare after her.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Haha- ohhh, Rex. So, that's that! Please review, review, review- and tell me if you loved it, hated it, or loathed it so much that it made you want to hurl. K, thanks, bye!**_


End file.
